Zombie Island
by raspberrycreme
Summary: The Boo Brothers join their friends to save their wives from an abandoned Zombie Island. The story is written by raspberrycreme, msavage1994 and missymandy2.
1. Chapter 1

_It was morning at the Boo Brothers' house and three of the Boo Brothers are still asleep. They woke up to the bright light of the sun, and flew downstairs to eat breakfast._

Freako: Morning, boys.

Shreako and Meako: Morning, Freako.

Freako: I wonder where our wives are?

Shreako: *shrugs*

Meako: *shakes his head*

Addison is seen entering the house

Addison: Good morning, guys! Where are Kristina and Zoey?

Boo Brothers: *they all shrug*

Addison: I found this newspaper outside my front door this morning.

Freako, you should take a look at this. *she gives Freako the newspaper*

Freako: WHAT? *his eyes open wide and his jaw drops*

Shreako: What's wrong, brother?

Freako: You two and Addison better take a look at this! *Everyone else looks at the newspaper closely*

The newspaper reads: "MISSING! Two of the Boo Brothers' wives are missing! They are at Zombie Island!"

Freako: Coco…

Meako: Zoey…

*Freako and Meako are seen sobbing and hugging each other*

Shreako: Crybabies. *He shrugs and turns to Addison* Well, at least I still have you.

Addison: Yes. *She and Shreako share a kiss*

Freako: Wait a minute! If my wife and Meako's wife are at Zombie Island, then we must go rescue them together!

Shreako: Yeah!

Meako: Right! Wait, what? We can't go there! It's too scary and full of zombies! *He cries again*

Addison: Wait! There's more! The newspaper also says that the Danger Rangers are captured by the Nixels!

Boo Brothers: OH NO!

Addison: I'll go get our gear!

 _A few minutes later, Addison and the Boo Brothers are wearing combat clothing, weapons, and gear._

Addison: Here's the plan. We go to Zombie Island, save Kristina and Zoey, save the Danger Rangers, stop the Nixels, and get out of here!

Boo Brothers: Got it!

Addison: Freako, are you ready for the spell?

Freako: Ready! *his eyes and hands turned white aura* Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!

Shreako: Woohoo! Zombie Island, here we come!

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Zombie Island

Chapter 2

 _  
_ _The waters were dark and oily. The fog was getting thicker and thicker than pea soup. An old, wrickety sign with dark blue words that say "Zombie Island". There on the water stood an island filled with jungles, zombies, and vampires._ _  
_ _In an old laboratory near an old, abandoned house, King Nixel was mixing a potion while Kristina Kittensworth and Zoey Halen was watching him in a cage._ _  
_  
King Nixel: *laughs evilly* At last, Major Nixel! My potion is almost complete! *he gestures to nine sleeping Danger Rangers in nine different colored crystals* Once I finish this potion, the Danger Rangers will be turned into zombies, and no one can stop me!

Major Nixel: Of course, your Majesty! *snickers wickedly*

Kristina: You won't get away with this, King Nixel!

Zoey: Yeah! Our two husbands along with Freako and Addison will stop you!

King Nixel: SILENCE! **sighs in frustration** Major! You and your Nixel army must go stop them from rescuing the girls and the Danger Rangers! GO!

Major Nixel: Yes, your Highness! **salute** All right, Nixels! Let's go!

Nixels: Nix! Nix! Nix! Nix!

Major and his army flew off in their airplanes while King Nixel is laughing menacingly like crazy.

Zoey: **cries**

Kristina: What's wrong, Zoey?

Zoey: I miss Meako. I wish he would hurry up and save me.

Kristina: Me too. I miss Freako.

Meanwhile...

The gang appeared on Zombie Island.

Addison: Here we are, boys! Zombie Island!:)

Meako: T-t-this give me the c-c-c-c-creeps.

Freako: Oh Meako, you're such a scaredy cat! Come on! *grabs Meako by the tail while Shreako laughs*

The four heroes marched into the jungle when they hear a rustling noise.

Shreako: What was that?!

Freako: Stand back, guys! I'll get rid of it with my demon powers! *his eyes and hands turned red aura* COME ON OUT!

Eight shadows took a step closer to the gang.

All four of them: AAAAHHHH!

 _The shadows reveal to be right dogs. It was the Paw Patrol!_

Marshall: Don't be afraid, guys. It's just us.

Meako: Thank goodness.

Shreako: No! Way! It's the Paw Patrol! My favorite canine heroes!

Chase: What seems to be the trouble, guys?

Addison: Well, here's the thing. Two of my friends are kidnapped by the Nixels, and we need your help to join us.

Freako: So will you join us? Please?

Marshall: I'm fired up! Count me in!

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Rubble: Rubble on the double!

Zuma: All paws on deck! I'm in!

Rocky: Pawsome!

Skye: This pup's gotta fly! In!

Everest: Hail, sleet, or snow, I'm ready to go!

Tracker: Junglerific!

Addison: Yay! Let's go!

Paw Patrol: No job is too big, no pup is too small!  
 _  
_ _And so, our four heroes, along with the Paw Patrol, began their rescue mission._

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Zombie Island

Chapter 3

 _Meanwhile in the skies, Major Nixel and his army of Nixels are in their planes when one of the Nixels discovered Addison, the Boo Brothers, and the Paw Patrol in a TV monitor screen._

Nixel: Nix! Nix! Nix!

Major Nixel: WHAT? he gang is on their way to save them! ATTACK! **He and his army flew off fast**

Addison: * **hears something** * What was that?

Marshall: * **sees the planes heading towards them** * Not sure, but they're coming in fast!

Freako: It's the Nixels! ATTACK! * **flies off with the gang to start the battle** *

Addison uses her flamethrower gun to set the Nixels on fire.

Shreako: ***sees the Nixels running around like crazy while on fire** * Nice job with the flamethrower gun, Addie!

Addison: Thank you. **She blushes**

 _On the other hand, Meako was being tied up and carried away by two Nixels._

Meako: HELP!

Freako: *demonic voice while his eyes turned glowing dark red* LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!

 _The two Nixels ran off in fright causing Meako to let go. Freako unties him._

Meako: Thanks.

Freako: No problem.

The Paw Patrol are fighting the Nixels, too. But they're too many of them.

Skye: Guys, we've got a big problem!

Rubble: You're right, Skye! They're too many Nixels for us to defeat!

Meako: We're done for! :cries:

Just then, five shadows appeared in front of the Nixels.

Freako: Wow! What is that? :wow:

One of the shadows shoot laser beams from out of its eyes at the Nixels. Another one uses ice powers to freeze them. The other shadow crushes them with its fists. The other throws a rope to tie the Nixels up. The final one spins around and around to make Major Nixel dizzy.

Major Nixel: Whoa! I'm getting dizzy!

Shreako: Yay! Go get them, mysterious strangers!

Major Nixel: Nixels, time to retreat! ***He swoops down and grabs Addison***

Addison: HELP!

Shreako: ADDISON! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Major Nixel: You won this time, you stupid heroes! But we'll be back! *he and his army flew off and disappeared into the clouds*

Freako: Oh yeah! We won! :w00t:

Meako: High five! *gives his brother a high five*

Paw Patrol: Let's howl for victory! *they start howling*

 __ _Shreako is seen with a frown on his face and tears start to fall from his eyes._

Freako: Hey! What's wrong, brother? Aren't you celebrating?

Shreako: No, I'm just sad because Major Nixel kidnapped Addison.

Meako: Oh.

Freako: Anyway, thanks for saving us! And also helping us!

Krypto: You're welcome. I'm Krypto the Superdog. And these are my friends, Elsa, Carmen Sandiego, Wreck-It Ralph, and Peter Pan.

Elsa: Pleased to meet you all.

Carmen: It's a pleasure.

Ralph: I'm honored.

Peter: Cock a doodle do! Hiya!

Freako: We're the Boo Brothers and these are our friends, the Paw Patrol.

Shreako and Meako: Hi!

Paw Patrol: ***barking and yipping***

Elsa: What seems to be the problem?

Freako: Well, you see, we're on our way to Zombie Island to save Kristina and Zoey. And now that Major Nixel has Shreako's wife, Addison, we have to save three of them!

Peter: Oh no!

Carmen: How terrible!

Ralph: I'M GONNA WRECK THEM!

Krypto: We see. In that case, we'll join you on your mission.

Shreako: Hooray!

Meako: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Krypto: Ruff ruff and away! ***flies off in lightning speed***

 _The Boo Brothers and the Paw Patrol continued their journey along with five other heroes to save the three girls and the Danger Rangers._ __

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Zombie Island

Chapter 4

 _At the old laboratory, King Nixel was trapping Addison in a cage with Kristina and Zoey while he heard Major Nixel's bad news._

King Nixel: WHAT?! You didn't capture the others?!

Major Nixel: Sorry, your selfishness. But the good news is we captured Addison.

King Nixel: ***facepalm*** Never mind. The Danger Rangers are almost about to become terrifying monsters!

 _Addison, Kristina, and Zoey_

Major Nixel: Yes, your greediness! They'll become the most terrible, most frightening, most scary monsters ever!

All the Nixels: *laughing and cackling menacingly*

Addison: Hi, girls.

Kristina and Zoey: Hi, Addison.

Addison: It's all my fault. I didn't save you two or the Danger Rangers. I've failed.

Kristina: Oh, it's not your fault, honey. You know, I got married to Freako after I saved him from the Timberwolves.

Zoey: And I got married to Meako in The Little Phantom story.

Addison: Wow. I got married to Shreako in the story of Shreako Green.

Kristina and Zoey: Wow!

Addison: Oh, I hope the boys will come in time to save us.

Kristina and Zoey: Us too.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Zombie Island

Chapter 5

 _Meanwhile, the gang made it to the house, met Discord, passed the Spelling Bee, and went inside the house with their new friend._

Discord: Thanks for joining me in this mission, guys! I always wanted to fight zombies and vampires!

Meako: I know we will too, Discord.

 _Meanwhile in the lab..._

King Nixel: What?! They're almost here?! Major! Release the zombies and vampires!

Major Nixel: Yes sir! ***he opens the big cage and the zombies and vampires came out***

King Nixel: Okay, my monster army! Get them! ***He laughs evilly after they took off running***

 _Meanwhile..._

Freako: You guys hear that? Meako: It's the zombies and vampires!

Krypto: Everyone, get ready! These monsters are attackable like lions and tigers! Zombies: Brains! Vampires: Blood! Shreako: ***grabs his gun*** LET'S ROCK!

 _The battle began. Freako uses his dark demon powers to defeat the zombies. Shreako and Meako used garlic necklaces to scare the vampires away. The Paw Patrol and Discord battles against the zombie animals with their tricks and powers. Krypto, Elsa, Carmen, Ralph, and Peter fighted against the vampire animals. When all the monsters are defeated, the gang made a victory share!_

All the gang: Woohoo! Yeah! Alright! Woo!

Freako: Come on, guys! Let's go save our wives and the Danger Rangers! ***He and the others took off running***

Major Nixel: * **sees the gang at the lab door on the monitor*** Your Royal High Horse! They're here!

King Nixel: Excellent. Time to release the monsters.

 _A rotten hand of Sully emerges from the red crystal._

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Zombie Island

Chapter 6  
 _  
_ _When they arrived at the lab, Freako pointed at the Nixels._ _  
_  
Freako: Okay, Nixels! Release our wives and the Danger Rangers right now! :rage:

All the gang: Yeah!

King Nixels: Oh, I do hope not, heroes **. *snaps his fingers***

 _Three Nixels cracked the crystals open and out came nine Danger Rangers as zombies with vampire teeth._ _  
_  
Discord: Oh no! They're turned into zompires!

Skye: Wait, what?

Discord: I said zompires. Half zombies, half vampires. Right?

All the gang: ***facepalm***

Discord: Never mind

King Nixel: Danger Ranger Zompires... ATTACK!

The Danger Ranger Zompires started walking towards them.

Meako: Oh no oh no oh no! We're done for now!

Freako: Well, not for long! ***he spies three potion bottles***

Shreako: Yeah! Great idea, Freako! One of the potions will change the Danger Rangers back to normal.

Elsa: Choose one!

Freako: Hmmmm... Three bottles. Let's see...sleeping potion, monster potion, or antidote?

Chase: *sees the Danger Ranger Zompires getting closer* HURRY UP, FREAKO!

Freako: *chooses the antidote* Got it!

King Nixel: What?! NO! :noes:

 _Freako throws the antidote, and the Danger Rangers were returned to normal._

Danger Rangers: Thank you for saving us!

Freako: You're welcome!

King Nixel: * starts to cry* Curses! Foiled again by a large group of heroes! :cries:

Freako: *handcuffs King Nixel while the others freed the girls* King Nixel, you and your army are under arrest!

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Zombie Island

Chapter 7

 _That night at the Boo Brothers' house, the Boo Brothers and their wives were having dinner._

Addison: Thank you for saving me and my friends, boys. You are amazing heroes.

Shreako: No problem, Addison. * **hears a knock at the door** *

Meako: I wonder who that could be?

 _Kristina opens the door and in come Discord with his friends from the Boo Brothers' mission, and their new friends Sailor Moon, Spider Man, Zoe, Penelope Pitstop, and Mary Poppins._

Discord: SURPRISE!

Freako: Wow! You guys sure did surprise us!

Zoey: Indeed!

Paw Patrol: We're going to have a party here in your house! Can we?

Boo Brothers and their wives: Sure!

Sailor Moon: * **uses her Moon Wand to make star and moon balloons** * These balloons look wonderful!

Spider Man: * **shoots spider webs out of his hands to make her streamers and confetti** * Lookin' good!

Penelope: Care for some cake, boys? * **she carries a cake** *

Freako: * **eats a piece of a cake** * Yum! This looks yummy!

Shreako and Meako: Thanks!

Penelope: No problem.

Mary Poppins: Want a cup of tea with raspberry ice, dear Kristina?

Kristina: * **drinks the tea in one sip** * Wow! Thanks, Mary!

Mary Poppins: You're welcome! Like I always say, it's practically perfect in every way.

Zoe: Who wants to listen to music? * **turns on the radio and the song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson plays** * LET'S BOOGIE!

Party guests: YEAH!

 _The people danced and sang and had lots of fun. This is the best adventure ever!_

 **The end.**


End file.
